A Regrettable Wish(?)
by YukiGirl21
Summary: After Pitch's defeat, he realizes that always being the bad guy was tiring and lonely, and makes an unconscious wish to be believed in and to become a Guardian. The next thing he knew, there's a girl in his lair, claiming to be dead and an angel, sent by MiM to fulfill his wish, a very annoying one at that, with a terrible temper. Boy, will things be crazy for the Nightmare King!
1. Wish Upon The Moon

**~Chapter One~**

_**Failure, failure is what you are…**_

_**Coward, cowardice is all you have…**_

_**Loneliness, a monster is all what all you are…**_

_**Fear…hahaha, fear? You are not fear. You are practically nothing by now.**_

The haunting taunts and torturing comments from the Fearlings that are surrounding Pitch, the Nightmare King, who is now cowering in fear from his own very powers that are now against him.

Though their taunting words shoot Pitch at his core, this was at least better rather than all of the endless nightmares they would give him through his sleep, a never-ending seeming punishment from the Fearlings, from his failure of not defeating the Guardians and not seizing to plunge the world of children to another Dark Age.

The Nightmare King, who used to love the darkness of night, now fears it, when he sees that the sun is coming to sundown from the patch of light form the hole above leading to his lair.

The Fearlings around him sneer and laugh, sensing his fear. _**We're going to have so much fun Pitch…Your fear is just riling us up more…You're honestly pathetic, are you?**_ Their cold voices taunt and comment, echoing in Pitch's head.

Through the hole up in his lair, he sees the stars, and especially that damned Moon who's the cause of the pain and torture he is facing right now

The moonlight shines in warmly, with Pitch only scowling defiantly. "See what you have done to me old man? Your Guardians are at their fault, putting me in this cruel punishment!" Pitch hisses to the Moon.

It only shines more in reply. A shooting star passes near it, with Pitch only looking away from the soft light of the moon. He closes his eyes, escaping a tried sigh, bracing himself for another night of terror and nightmares from the Fearlings.

Unconsciously, and unintentionally, he makes a wish, from his despair of hopelessness and newfound emptiness he found. As much as it hurt his pride and ego to admit this, it was only a harmless thought to himself, only that he would know.

_Being condemned and isolated for more years or probably centuries as the bad guy…is finally becoming tiring for me. Being feared or not seen by children is becoming tiring. Being hated and marked an enemy by the Guardians is just _tiring.

Pitch's eyes gaze back to the Moon. He thought to himself silently, _Old friend, you are honestly cruel to me. Giving new chances to those 'Guardians' of yours for them to be believed in and not alone…yet I am left with the role of all of the burden. Just why? Just why couldn't you have made me…a Guardian?_

_**Pitch, have you finally gone soft? Just wasting your time wishing on things that are just not meant to be or will never come true?**_ A Fearling whispers in his ear in mock amusement.

"Don't you think I _know_ that?!" Pitch hisses back to the Fearling. He immediately regrets it.

The Fearlings swarming around him, only shifted and moved faster. _**Tut, tut, getting snappy, are you? Looks like we need to teach you a lesson…**_

The night goes on, filled with the hissing and laughing of the Fearlings, and the screams of terrors from Pitch, the fallen Nightmare King…

**A/N: Hope that I didn't make Pitch TOO out of character for you readers' likings. He'll get back into character soon enough. **


	2. A Bratty Angel

**~Chapter Two~**

Pitch wakes up, aching and sore all over. His head is pounding and hurting from last night's nightmares. The Fearlings went away to leave Pitch…at least for now. He gets up to his feet, and starts to walk to the main center of his lair, with his globe.

He scowls, he seeing that it is lit it once again from the belief of children for the Guardians around the world. He finds it sickening, and only a reminder of his failure. Just as he was about to turn and walk away, he suddenly hears a voice say, "Hey you! You're Pitch Black, the boogeyman, right?"

Pitch turns around, to see a little girl who looks like nine or ten years old, perched on top of his globe. The young girl wears a white dress, seemingly glowing and having a halo or something above her head.

She has blonde straight hair and bangs cut across her forehead, with blue eyes looking arrogantly down at Pitch. Her arms are crossed in a superior-like manner, the girl's lips jutted out in a pout.

"Just _what_ are _you_ doing here?" Pitch hisses scornfully, wondering how could a child possibly get down to the depths of his lair.

The girl only glares at Pitch, and she jumps down from the globe, landing on her feet. She turns to Pitch in an angry-like manner. "Why? Well, it's thanks to you!" she huffs.

"What does that mean?" Pitch asks snappily, glaring back at the blonde-haired girl.

The halo above the girl's head bobs up and down angrily. "Because of that _stupid_ wish you made last night, I can't move on to the afterlife with my mom! Thanks a lot, you jerk!" the girl screeches.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Pitch growls, getting fed up with this girl's attitude.

The girl scowls saying, "You made that dumb wish to the Moon, saying that you wanted to become a Guardian. I find that wish seriously ridiculous. You're the boogeyman for crying out loud, and you wanna become someone like Santa?" The young girl goes on, but Pitch ignores her.

Instead, he is now wondering what the girl said. How did she know about that…very embarrassing wish. He only said it to himself, thinking that no one heard him. it looked as if he were wrong.

"Just who and what are you?" the Nightmare King questions, interrupting the girl, and acknowledging the halo above her head.

The girl sniffs. "If you're so obliged to know, my name is Anya, and I'm an angel, I think. At least, that's what the Moon told me. He's the one who sent me here, and he said that I'm dead, and I can't move on unless I help you and fulfill your wish. And I can't remember anything about myself or my death, for SOME reason."

Pitch could only stare at the girl. The Man on the Moon. Sent some dead girl to him. To fulfill his wish? He could only hiss and seethe in anger. So this was pity, huh? From Manny.

He turns away. "I don't need any wish to be fulfilled. I am fine as I am now." Pitch says, lying through his teeth.

Anya rolls her eyes, and stomps her foot. "NO WAY! If I don't fulfill your wish, I'll be stuck on Earth forever, and I'll never see my mom again and move on! You come on right back here, you hear me?!" she shrieks.

Pitch turns his heel back to facing the girl, Anya, and yells, "Stop your insistent whining, you brat! Leave me be!"

"I said NO WAY! I'll be stuck here between life and death just because of you! IT'LL BE ALL OF YOUR FAULT IF I"LL BE STUCK HERE!" Anya screams, red in the face.

The bringer of nightmares sneers down at the girl. "You think that _I _care? That would be something that _you_ have to deal with, for the rest of eternity. I'm suffering on for eternity, all alone, isolated and condemned by everyone, because I'm _immortal._ A brat like you should probably get that punishment."

Anya's expression darkens. "Oh yeah? I don't care much about you, nor if you're suffering for eternity, because you deserve it!" she says severely.

Pitch raises an eyebrow. He did not recall for girls as Anya's age to say such cold, spiteful things.

"But even if I don't care, I don't want to be stuck here forever. So you'll just have to deal with me. Besides," Anya glances over to Pitch, with a cocky smirk.

"Even if you don't do anything, I'll be here with you for eternity, if I don't make your wish come true."

Pitch pauses and thinks about this. He certainly doesn't want to be stuck with this loud mouthed, violent tongued girl forever. She was certainly annoying and quite _bad_ for an angel.

He gives a crude smile down to Anya. "Very well. You may—_attempt _to make my wish come true."

The redness goes away from Anya's face, and her arms drop. Though there is still a scowl on her face. "The sooner the better. Cuz I don't want to be spending no more time with _you._" the girl says haughtily.

Pitch mutters to herself as he's walking away, "You can attempt to fulfill my wish—unless you can convince the Guardians." He chuckles to himself at this, thinking that this would be an impossible task for Anya to fulfill.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, my OC's such a bratty hothead, ain't she? XD**


End file.
